


because i can

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plotless Fluff, honestly guys there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Soft moments of love, just because they can
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	because i can

They’ve been dating for just about three Standard months when Rey leans over out of nowhere and kisses Poe softly on the cheek. 

He grins at her, “What was that for?”

She shrugs, “just because I can,” and turns back to tinkering with a salvaged droid. 

-

Poe’s halfway to sleep on the couch when Rey leans over the back, her hair brushing his face, and presses a feather light kiss to the small scar just under his right eye. 

“What was that for?” he mumbles sleepily, barely cracking his eyes open. 

“Just because I can,” she whispers, brushing a gentle hand through his hair. “Go back to sleep.”

-

Rey’s fingers - nimble and calloused and warm - dance across Poe’s bare chest, tracing nonsense patterns against his skin. 

Poe’s fingers tangle in her hair, sweaty and knotted from sex. He laughs as her fingers tickle against his side, sucks in a sharp breath as they dance lower and lower. 

“Just because I can,” she says, mischief dancing in her eyes, when he groans out a strangled question that sounds a lot like “Why are you trying to kill an old man?”

-

Rey’s hair is sweaty and her face is flushed. 

The baby in her arms is red and squished and perfect. 

Poe dips his head and kisses her squarely on the mouth. 

“What was that for?” Rey asks, distracted by the kiss, by the pain in her body, by the baby in her arms. 

“Just because I can,” Poe whispers reverently, eyes wide with joy. 

-

They’re trailing after their kids - skipping along through the market with Kes. 

Poe bumps the back of his hand against her wrist. 

Rey slips her hand in his, tangling their fingers together. 

When Poe looks down at their fingers and back up at her eyes, Rey shrugs, smiling softly. “Just because I can,” she says quietly, words meant only for him. 

Poe lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses her knuckles, avoiding a small engine burn that’s just started healing. “Just because I can,” he says back, love in his eyes meant only for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i told you there was no plot! i really just wanted to write some seriously soft fluff. i can just picture both of them wanting to kiss the other all the time for no reason other than they finally can show their affection


End file.
